Cent un baisers
by Plume224
Summary: Ecrit pour la journée internationale du baiser... Drago recompte cent une fois où il a embrassé Hermione. -Traduction-


**CENT UN BAISERS**

Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction (oui encore). Il s'agit du court mais magnifique OS de Dramione84, intitulé « One Hundred and One Kisses » L'auteure a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire son histoire. Evidemment, ni elle, ni moi ne possédons Harry Potter. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! A bientôt –Plume224^^ !

 _ **s/12036429/1/One-Hundred-and-One-Kisses**_

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la journée internationale du baiser, le 6 juin 2016.

.

La première fois où il l'embrassa, ce fut sous une pluie battante à l'extérieure du Square Grimmaurd. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle serrait la note d'Harry et Ron. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche des horcruxes. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était sous leur protection. Elle avait un goût d'orange, de cannelle et de pluie.

.

La septième fois où il l'embrassa, ce fut dans le feu de l'action. Elle avait le visage couvert de poussière et de sang, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et lui collaient au front. Il l'embrassa comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si ce moment étaient tout ce qu'il leur restait.

.

La huitième fois où il l'embrassa, ce fut un baiser rapide et chaste alors qu'il venait de la retrouver dans la cour du château. Une fois la bataille terminée, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas survécu. Elle oui, il l'avait toujours su de toute façon.

.

La onzième fois où il l'embrassa, ce fut pour apaiser ses peurs alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir avant son jugement. Elle refusait de perdre totalement espoir, convaincue qu'il ne serait pas condamné à aller à Azkaban. Il ne partageait pas son espoir.

.

La vingtième fois où il l'embrassa, il la dévora, sous le choc du verdict de la cour qui était la détention à domicile, sous la surveillance d'Harry Potter.

.

La dix-neuvième fois où il l'embrassa, ce fut un baiser chaste, de remerciement et de réconfort. Il n'était pas du genre bavard lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses émotions, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être legillimens pour le comprendre, alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la tombe de son père.

.

La trente-deuxième fois où il l'embrassa, ce fut un baiser plein de triomphe et de promesses, des larmes de joies coulaient de longs de ses joues alors qu'il lui passait la bague des Malefoy au doigt. Elle lui promit ensuite de ne pas pleurer lorsqu'ils se marieraient.

.

La soixante-quatrième fois où il l'embrassa, les invités applaudirent et crièrent, sauf une: Ginny Weasley. Drago la sermonna pour cela, il ne voulait plus la voir, même pas si c'était pour entendre ses excuses.

.

La quatre-vingt-dix-septième fois où il l'embrassa, il se dit qu'il mourrait en étant un homme heureux. Il l'embrassa comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Comme s'il pouvait l'embrasser pour le reste de ses jours et ne rien faire d'autre. Puis, tout le clan Weasley arriva en s'égosillant, réclamant de pouvoir noyer Hermione et Scorpius sous leurs baisers.

.

La centième fois où il l'embrassa, il lui dit que c'était la centième fois qu'il l'embrassait et elle se moqua gentiment de lui. Il lui dit que chaque baiser était mémorable, certain plus que d'autres, mais qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de compter car il ne voulait pas oublier ce que cela faisait de l'embrasser.

.

La cent-unième fois où il l'embrassa, elle lui avoua que c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite.

.

Alors il continua à compter. Chaque moment, chaque baiser, du premier jusqu'au dernier. Et il nota les plus incroyables sur un rouleau de parchemin à qui il jeta un sort qui assurait que l'encre ne coulerait pas ni ne s'effacerait, ainsi que le parchemin ne se décomposerait jamais. Ensuite, il enfila son manteau et se dirigea loin, tout au bout de son domaine, un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées dans une main, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les rives du lac, près de l'arbre où elle s'asseyait et lisait pendant tout l'été. C'était son endroit favori, tellement, que c'était ici qu'elle reposait. Il déposa le parchemin et les fleurs et compta à nouveau, dans son cœur, tous ces baisers.


End file.
